


Begin Again

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Chef and The Historian [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chance Meetings, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Time Jump, What If story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes them a while, but eventually they get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

It’s a bitter day in January when Melanie bumps into him, five years since she fled Seattle and her shattered former life. It’s very unexpected and startling, bumping into the man who was once the center of your entire life. The man that brought her to life again after years of failed relationships, showing the possibility of forever and creating a family. A stable life. Of course, it came with its consequences. The damaged relationship with a sibling and the eventual breakup that destroyed her for years.

 

“Melanie?”

 

She gasps, her heart stuttering against her chest. That voice; that goddamn voice, which made her weak in the knees and a ragdoll in bed.

 

“Chris! Hi!”

 

Like her, Chris is bundled up in heavy winter gear to protect himself from the cold. Taking the long way home, through the park, was not one of Melanie’s greatest ideas. It was nearly four and the clouds were rolling in, brining the dreaded snowstorm closer and closer as the minutes ticked by.

 

“How.. How are you?” Chris asks, trying to remain calm, though the shock and excitement is so apparent in his eyes. “You look great.”

 

Melanie manages a small smile, “I’m good! You.. you look great too!” she nods. “How are you?”

 

As he speaks, she takes note of how much _older_ he looks; the lines in his face are a bit deeper and he’s carrying bags under his blue eyes; which seem dimmer after five years.

 

“So you’ve been here for five years?” she asks, shocked that she hasn’t bumped into him at all. Not even once in the last five years since she stepped off the plane that took her away from Seattle and away from her heartbreak.

 

Chris nods, “Five years,” he confirms. “Left before Christmas… that year we..”

 

Melanie nods, “I left around that time too,” she finishes for him. “I got an offer at NYU and I took it.”

 

“You’re a teacher?” he looks shocked. “Oh Mel! That’s great!”

 

“It’s no big deal,” she shrugs. “The pay is decent but the kids are just awful!”

 

He chuckles, which tears a giggle out of her. It’s been too long since a real honest giggle escaped her, despite recent events that brought her pure joy and a new view on life.

 

“So, are you.. have you..” she tries to find the right words, without sounding too blunt.

 

But Chris picks up on what she’s trying to ask, “Are you asking if I’m seeing anyone, Melanie?” he shoots her a grin, but it doesn’t meet his eyes and she knows how painful it is.

 

But all she can do is nod, wondering what his answer will be. Part of her hopes it’s no, and she doesn’t know why she feels this way. But then the other part hopes it’s yes, because the idea of him sitting alone for five years, breaks her heart and makes her feel like a bitch.

 

“No,” he finally shakes his head. “Just.. haven’t had the time to date and settle down.”

 

Melanie nods, “What about you?” he asks. “Beautiful woman like you shouldn’t be alone in this big ol’ city.”

 

She manages a snort, “You always had a way with your words,” she nods slowly. “I, uh.. I’m married.”

 

If he’s shocked, Chris is very good at hiding it. For a moment, she swears there’s a flash of pain in his eyes, before he manages a smile. “Congratulations,” he finally says. “How long have you been married?”

 

“It’ll be two years this summer,” she says. “Quite scary how fast it went, if you ask me.”

 

They both share a laugh; it’s weak and filled with pain. “What does he do?” Chris asks, not sure why he even cares to know what the asshole does for a living.

  
“He’s the head of neurosurgery over at Lenox Hill,” she nods. “Very busy. Busy, busy, busy.”

 

“Busy saving lives though,” Chris manages a smile.

 

She nods, “Yes. Saving lives is what he’s good at,” she says. “He’s been hard at work the last few days, after having some time off.”

 

“Oh..” he nods, unsure of what to say now. “You look a bit relaxed,” he shrugs. “Guess you two skipped the cold and craziness of New Year’s for something warm.”

 

But Melanie shakes her head, “No.. I actually had a baby,” she says, wondering how many more surprises she can spur on him, while ripping out his heart and stomping on it. “Three weeks ago.”

 

Chris gasps, “You.. you had a baby three _weeks_ ago?” he exclaims, as she nods. “Jesus! You look amazing for someone who had a kid just three weeks ago!”

 

“Ahhh, that’s because everything is under this coat,” she looks down at the heavy North Face that hides the fifty-six pounds she’s gained. “I’m an utter mess.”

 

But he shakes his head, “You look perfect, Mel,” he nods. There’s a moment of awkward silence, as they fidget in the bitter cold. “So,” he finally speaks again. “What did you have? Boy or Girl?”

 

Melanie smiles, and this time it’s a real smile; filled with pure joy, as she pulls her phone out of her pocket. After a few minutes of tapping and sliding her fingers across the screen, she turns the phone around and hands it to him. “A little girl,” she smiles, as Chris takes the phone from her. “Charlotte Grace, born December 26th after almost twenty-four hours of labor.”

 

Chris whistles, “Shit,” he shakes his head, while smiling. “She’s adorable, Mel. Looks just like you.”

 

She takes the phone back, looking at the photo for a moment, before setting the phone back into her pocket. “That she is,” she smiles. “My little Charlie girl.”

 

The wind picks that moment to pick up, sending people scurrying along the path. “Well,” she finally breaks the silence again. “I better get going! My Mother-in-Law is at home with her and I needed to get some diapers and formula before this dreadful storm hits.”

 

Chris nods, “It was really good seeing you, Mel,” he smiles. “I’m happy to see that you’re doing great.”

 

“Me too, Chris,” she nods. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

 

They give each other awkward waves, before heading separate ways; her to the Upper East Side and Chris to the West. By the time she gets home, Charlotte is crying in the nursery as Rochelle tends to her. The bags with the diapers and formula sit on the hall table, while Melanie rushes down the hall to the master bedroom. It’s not until she’s behind the locked door that she breaks down into tears and cries.

 ......................

 

By the time Charlotte turns two, Melanie can feel the strain on her marriage. It’s only been four years since she went from Melanie McCoy to Mrs. John Harrison, yet it feels like a lifetime has passes since she walked down the aisle in her expensive dress, in front of four hundred people, of which only six were her closest friends. It’s been seven years since she’s left Seattle and eight years since she’s spoken to her brother.

 

“Charlie! How about we get ready for our trip to Grandma’s?”

 

Another unwanted trip to the Hamptons, listening to Rochelle whine and complain over anything and everything. It’s during those trips and holidays, which make her, miss Anne with a passion. Chris’ mother would’ve been the perfect Mother-in-Law and Grandmother to her children. But nine years have gone by since she’s last seen her and two since that fateful day in Central Park.

 

Ever since Charlotte came into their lives, everything had changed. John had been so invested during her pregnancy, boasting to all of his friends about having it all; the career, the big apartment on the Upper East Side, the brilliant and gorgeous wife and the future heir of the Harrison name. A little boy who would no doubt follow his Father’s footsteps.

 

Except Charlie becomes Charlotte and John goes from devoted husband to distant husband. Rochelle never fails to bring this up to Melanie, insisting that it’s _her_ fault that John never comes out to the Hamptons in the summer. That if only she _gave_ him a little boy, he would be around more. In the last two years, Melanie has grown to hate them all. The only thing that keeps her sane is work and the bouncing toddler, who is more of a Mommy’s girl.

 

“No!” Charlotte shouts, as Melanie scoops her up. “No!”

 

“I know baby,” she sighs. “I don’t want to go either.”

 

By the time John comes home from work, it’s late. Late enough that Charlotte is already in bed asleep and that night’s dinner has gone cold in the refrigerator. She can hear him moving around the apartment, grabbing a drink from the ridiculous bar that he just had to have, before stepping into their bedroom.

 

“You’re still awake.”

 

It’s not a question. “Yes,” she manages, as she sits on her side of the bed, staring out at the city skyline.

 

“I see you’re still packing for the weekend at Mother’s,” he’s across the room, removing his clothes from a long day at the hospital.

 

“We’re not going to your Mother’s, John.”

 

He pauses for a moment, before returning to the task of removing his tie. “Oh.”

 

Melanie sighs, “John,” she shakes her head. “This isn’t working anymore.”

 

“No, its not.”

 

It’s all come down to this, two years in the making. “I want a divorce,” she finally says. “I want out and I want my daughter.”

 

John turns to look at her, “I don’t want anything else, except the things I brought into this place from my old apartment.”

 

“What? You don’t want my money, Melanie?” he snorts. “Bloody hell, you really are pathetic.”

 

She doesn’t recoil from the statement, because she’s heard it before from him. “You can have your garbage and you can have your brat,” he shakes his head. “I’ll call my lawyer tomorrow morning and have everything drafted up for you to sign.”

 

He then disappears into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Melanie stands up slowly and pulls the suitcase towards her. It’s time to move on.

 .....................

The divorce proceedings move quickly and by the time September rolls around, she is no longer Melanie Harrison. She takes back her maiden name and it’s passed down to Charlotte, who doesn’t even realize that her Father no longer wants a part in her life. They move into a smaller apartment on the West side of Manhattan, with just enough space for the two of them.

 

They buy a kitten and name it Loki, and he becomes Charlotte’s new best friend. He reminds Melanie of Callie, who lives a life of luxury with Nyota and Spock in Toronto. John was never fond of pets and when they got engaged, Melanie was forced to give Callie away. Luckily, Nyota was in town for a visit and gladly took the ball of terror, along with a piece of Melanie’s heart.

 

“Let’s call Uncle Len,” she smiles, as Charlotte plays with the kitten. “Today is his anniversary, Charlie! He and Uncle Jim have been married for a year!”

 

Shortly after leaving John, Melanie pucks up the courage and calls her brother after eight years of silence. It takes one phone call and a video chat, to throw the past aside. He flies out a week later with his own lawyer and together, they help Melanie with the new chapter of her life. So much as changed for them in eight years; marriages and new jobs. A baby for her and the plans of adoption for them. She tells him about that day in the park, bumping into Chris.

 

“Funny how it happened after I tied myself to a man who hated me for having a girl,” she shakes her head. “Fate is a real bitch, huh?”

 

Since then, the McCoy siblings make it top priority to keep in touch. Phone calls, emails, and video chats are exchanged everyday. She sees Joanna for the first time in eight years and cries, hating herself for missing out on all the important things in a growing girls life. They make plans for her to come out with Charlie for Christmas, and she does.

 

And she never stops thinking about Chris and how he should be a part of this new life.

 ..................

 

She sees him again a little over two years after her divorce has been finalized. It’s May and Charlotte is at preschool for the morning, when she runs into him on the sidewalk.

 

“Melanie!”

 

“Chris!”

 

He smiles at her, “When you said you’d see me around, I didn’t think it would take four years.”

 

She laughs, “I was thinking more like five,” she jokes. “How are you?”

 

“Good,” he nods. “It’s my day off and I figured I’d enjoy the nice weather we’ve been having. How are you?”

 

“I’m doing alright,” she nods. “I was just on my way to pick up Charlotte from preschool.”

 

He smiles, “Charlie girl,” he says, remembering their conversation which seems like ages ago. “She’s four, right?”

 

Melanie is amazed that he actually remembers and nods. “More like a thirteen year old trapped in a four year olds body.”

 

“Kids,” he chuckles.

 

“Would you like to.. accompany me?” she asks, taking a chance for once in her life. “I mean, if you want to that is. You don’t have to..”

 

But he shakes his head, “I’d _love_ to.”

 

They take the ten-minute walk and catch up on life. He’s planning on moving back to the west coast before the summer to teach at Starfleet Culinary and spend his weekends surfing. “I may be old, but I’m not _that_ old!”

 

“What about you? How’s your husband?” he asks.

 

Melanie falls silent, “We’re not together anymore,” she shakes her head. “We got divorced when Charlie was two and I moved to the West side of the city.”

 

“Oh Mel,” he shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” she waves her hand. “John.. my ex, changed drastically after Charlie was born and he was never home. I just couldn’t raise my daughter like that, so finally I had enough and left.”

 

He nods, “I heard from Scotty that you and Len started talking again,” he states. “I’m glad you guys managed to do that.”

 

Melanie looks up at him and nods, “Yes, me too,” she says. And before she can stop herself, the next thing that comes flying out of her mouth shocks them both. “Do you want to have dinner one night?”

 

Before she can take it back and die from embarrassment, Chris smiles and nods. “Yes. I’d love to have dinner with you.”

 ................

Charlotte is six and a half when Melanie becomes Mrs. Christopher Pike.

It’s been twelve long years since their fateful breakup and two chance meetings in four years that bring them together again. It’s two years of dating, which consists of getting to know one another again and Chris building a relationship with Charlotte; he takes her to school and spends hours helping with homework and projects. The weekends are spent watching cartoons and every Disney movie in her collection. After making it through the first year, he moves in with them and Charlotte claims him as “Daddy”. She barely remembers John now and assumes that Chris has always been her Father since day one.

 

They marry in Seattle, the place that brought them together and started this “epic romance”, in front of their friends and family. The ceremony is small and a far cry from the lavish one she had with John; it’s held in Leonard and Jim’s backyard, with food right off the grill.  After a quick honeymoon in Alaska, they move into a big house that’s not too far from Leonard, Jim and their two children; Joanna and baby Lucas.

 

“Now, can we get a baby from you two?” Jim asks one afternoon, as they sit around the patio table. “Charlie here needs a baby brother or sister.”

 

It’s no secret how much Charlotte wants a sibling to boss around and everyone knows how badly Chris and Melanie want to fulfill her wish. So it comes to no one’s surprise when they announce that a baby will arrive early the following spring, just two months after their summer wedding. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Chris asks one night, as they curl up on the lounge chair in their backyard.

 

“Sleepy,” she whines, resting her head on his chest. “But happy.”

 

It’s a bit chilly for October, as a cool and steady breeze picks up. “Hmmm, maybe we should go inside?” Chris suggests. “Get you all tucked into bed.”

 

Melanie snorts, “You just want to have your way with me, without having to worry about catching a cold ,” she whispers, as he kisses her. “Though I wouldn’t say no to that amazing mattress we have upstairs.”

 

He snorts, “I can already see the excuses you’ll make, just to stay in that bed for the next seven months.”

 

She looks up at him, “Pregnancy is not all sunshine and rainbows, baby,” she grins. “I’m going to be bitchy and emotional. I’ll cry a lot and threaten to cut your balls off at every chance I can get.”

 

“Hmmm and how is that different from your everyday attitude?” he frowns.

  
“There will be times when I want to ravage you at any given moment of the day,” she continues. “And then there will be days where the idea of sex is repulsive and the idea of you touching me is something I’ll dislike.”

 

Chris wraps his arm around her, “Baby, I don’t care if you make me sleep on the couch,” he says. “I’ll still be here when you wake up in the morning, ready to take on whatever you throw at me.”

 

“God, I love you,” she says, reaching up to push back his hair; it’s a tad bit longer than how he used to wear it and it makes him look rugged and very weak in the knees.

  
“I love you too.”

 

They make out like teenagers, which is a common event between the two of them, so it doesn’t faze them if their neighbors catch them. There are endless times that Charlotte’s caught them sucking face, which earns them a squeal and the usual “Ewww!” from her. But it never stops her from telling their friends how “Daddy kisses Mommy a lot because he loves her!”.

 

When Jim, who’s still immature after all these years, asks her how she knows this, Charlotte shrugs and simply states: “Because he tells Mommy that she’s his lady and that he’ll fight anyone who tries to take her! Like Prince Philip did for Princess Aurora!”

 

“I think we should take this inside,” Chris finally says, after they pull apart for air. “It’s late and this chair is not comfortable anymore.”

 

They collect the empty cups and move into the house, checking on the locks before heading upstairs. One quick check on Charlotte takes place, before they tumble into their big, comfortable bed, and pick up where they left off. They take their time, because while it’s been twelve long years, neither of them have any intention on rushing anymore. Now, they have all the time in the world.

 

 


End file.
